Castle Dram
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Everything in here belongs to it's respective owners). (First of three) In Europe.. There are three prisoner of war camps, from which the allied forces sabotage Germany and it's allies from within. One of these.. Is castle dram, on Hungary. Klink and Schultz are transferred to castle dram.. With some new prisoners, doing the same routine. And it's driving them MAD


Castle Dram. An old world castle in Hungary. It has stood since 1718. Built and owned by a rather mysterious family. However.. In 1941.. It had been acquired by the German government. For use of the war.

Two men walked through the castle grounds. Taking in Castle Dram's true majesty.

One of these men was a German General. Dressed in the Luftwaffe uniform. He was rather round with thinning gray hair and blue eyes. The other was a Hungarian Captain with black hair and blue eyes.

The General said, "It is old.. But I can see why the Furher likes if so much." This General.. Was Albert Hans Burkhalter. Head of the POW division of the German army. It was no surprise that he didn't quite care for Germany's allies. Especially this castle.

Burkhalter believed that.. If Germans were to house POWs.. They should be housed on Germany.

The captain said, looking at the castle, "You know this castle has been fought over many times. However, the family that finally claimed if, has owned if since 1738. The young..." He tried to find the right word, "Man who owns this castle was.. Rather hostile, when your government took if."

The General said, not caring, "Of course. His home, I guess."

The captain scoffed, "He doesn't live here. No one has lived here since 1920. Not even the servants. He still owns it.. But he lives in some other family home, in Budapest."

This time, the General paid attention, "Then why was he so angry, when we took it?" If the person lived in the castle, then Burkhalter would understand. But to get so testy, over a place you don't live in was beyond him.

The Captain said, "Something about how you would destroy the castle's beauty. How you would ruin everything in the castle, by replacing it with that ugly Nazi flag flying over it. Updating it with your over complicated German technology."

Burkhalter replied, "He won't have to worry about that. The only technology we will bring to this castle is a telephone." He looked around, "Is that him, building the barbed wire fences?"

The Captain said, "Yes. He spent at least three days building the prisoner barracks. Now, he is going to continue with the fences."

Burkhalter said, "He'd best do it quickly." He looked at the staff, "All Hungarians, I imagine?"

The Captain shook his head, "No. Some German guards. All staff who aren't guards are Hungarian. But the guards are half Hungarian, half German. Total of 107 guards."

Burkhalter smiled, "Excellent." He summoned two guards, "Guards! Watch the fence building! Make sure this man finishes his job!"

The guards said, "Jawhol, Herr General!"

The Captain said, "The man who owns this castle has been to assigned to the staff here. As adjutant. He's the highest ranking Hungarian. He was interviewed and approved. The only man to be a Captain in both the German and Hungarian armies."

Burkhalter said, "Good. The Hungarian government had already interviewed others. They shall be here soon enough." He looked to his watch, "I have to meet with the Furher in three hours."

The captain said, "Give him my regards." He looked around, "I'll finish things here."

Burkhalter got in his car and drove away.

(Meanwhile. Stalag 13).

A man was at his desk, packing things into a suitcase

The man at the desk was tall, bald, with blue eyes and a monocle. Dressed in the Luftwaffe uniform. This was Colonel Wilhelm Klink. He was hastily packing everything that belonged to him. Agitated that some other, younger officer would be taking command of Stalag 13

He said "My perfect record and they decide to transfer me to Hungary." He realized, "Hungary. Home of Transylvania. Dracula!" He looked around "What must modern Hungarian people be like?!"

He finished packing his souvenirs. Such as gold from the prisoners and medals from the high command. Gifts such as a scarf from his daughter or chocolate from his mother.

He looked to the stack of paperwork he just finished and sighed. He smiled "Oh well! At least I won't have to do any paperwork on the train! Such a fine, relaxing time!"

After finishing his packing he saluted his current adjutant, Captain Gruber.

Gruber said, "Whoever will be taking command here. . Is certainly not like you, Sir. There's only one Colonel Klink."

Klink chuckled, "Actually. . Klink men have been in the German army, since the days of the Holy Roman Empire. The first Colonel Klink was in 1791-"

Gruber cut him off, "My point is Colonel. . Whoever takes command. . They can't possibly take your place."

Klink smiled, "Thank you, Captain." They shook hands as Klink left his office.

Gruber muttered, "They won't be as annoying or confusing."

Klink got into his car as another soldier started driving. He said "I do wonder who will be joining me at this. . Castle Dram."

(Meanwhile. A two story home in Hammelburg.)

A man laid in a chair. This man was round, with completely gray hair and blue eyes. Dressed in the uniform of a Luftwaffe sergeant. This was Hans Schultz. Sergeant of the guard at Stalag 13. Like Klink he'd been transferred to the castle

A radio was playing in the room. Playing Beethoven's fifth symphony.

Schultz's children were all over the room, dancing to the symphony. Unlike Schultz himself. . His children were rather skinny, physically fit young people who quite enjoyed dancing.

His wife, Gretchen was in the house's kitchen, cooking dinner. Gretchen was a short, overweight woman with gray hair and green eyes.

As the symphony kept going, Schultz was closer and closer to falling asleep.

Gretchen yelled, "Dinner!" This woke Schultz up.

Everyone ran over to the table. Schultz sitting at the head of it.

His oldest son, Johan asked him, "Papa. Are you sure you can't stay in Germany?"

Johan was a tall boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a white shirt with suspenders and black pants.

Schultz answered, "No, I'm afraid not. When the General gives an order. . I, as a Sergeant, must obey the orders."

Johan said, smiling, "Well. . Perhaps when I join the German army, they will let me guard that castle in Hungary with you!"

Schultz scoffed, "Johan. . You? In the German army? My boy. . I love you and your siblings with all my heart but. . I don't want you to live your life like this. You can do whatever you want."

Schultz's oldest daughter, Maria walked up to him. Maria was a tall girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She asked, "But, Papa.. When you were old enough, you joined the German army."

Schultz scoffed again, "I wanted to do two things back then. First. . To serve the country, I proudly call home! Second. . My father was in the German army. I wanted to make him proud. But. . After the First War. . I became terrified of what I had done. That's why I started the Schatzi toy company. I didn't want to use my hands to kill anymore. I wanted to make people happy."

Next to come up were the twins, Reinhart and Lisle. Who said nothing, but understood their father's words. They were both blonde with green eyes.

During World War I. . Schultz was in a combat unit. Spending four years of his life. . Ending other men's lives. After the war. . He started Schatzi. The largest toy company in all of Germany. Because instead of taking children's parents from them, bringing them sadness. . He could give them happiness.

The youngest. A little girl named Greta, ran up to Schultz. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a German summer dress. She hugged Schultz and said "I'll miss you, Papa."

Schultz returned the hug, "I'll miss you too, dear."

Gretchen saw all this and smiled. She said, "Now, now. None of this nonsense anymore. It's time for dinner!" She laid the food on the table.

After a happy meal, Schultz got on the train to castle Dram.

Castle Dram, May 1941.

The barbed wire fences still weren't complete. Building them was someone, dressed in a very odd uniform. A mix of the Hungarian and German army uniforms. This man.. Seemed to look less of a man.. And more of a wolf. Coated in black fur with green eyes.. This was Captain Miklos. The only person to hold the rank of captain in both the German and Hungarian armies. He was finishing up construction of the barbed wire fences.

Two German soldiers walked up to him. One yelled, "Captain! What is taking so long?!"

Miklos spoke, with his thick Hungarian accent, "Sergeant.. You need to know where your authority ends. The fence shall be done, within at least two hours."

The sergeant said, "Well.. All due respect to a superior officer, General Burkhalter wanted if finished before he left! To German specifications!"

Miklos said, irritated, "And when that roly-poly is next Hungarian territory, I will ask what he thinks! For now, we shall go by MY standards."

Two hours later.. The fence was finished. But the Germans still looked dissatisfied.

The sergeant said, "Herr Captain! The fence is still not by German standards! We must place this in again!"

Miklos slammed the two guards to the ground. He yelled in anger, "I HAVE SPENT FOUR HOURS WORKING THAT DAMN FENCE! IF IT AGAINST YOUR REGULATIONS, WHO CARES?!" He growled.

The two guards said, in fear of him, "Yes sir!"

Miklos said, "If it keeps prisoners from escaping.. Why care if it is done by one nation's standards. As it long it does it's job.." He got closer to them, "And you do yours.. Why care?"

They both said, "Absolutely, sir!"

Miklos said, "Good. Now.. We shall await our new Kommandant."

In the castle's women's quarters. There stood a total of 40 women guards. All wearing the uniforms of either the SS or the Hungarian army.

Standing in front of them was a tall young woman with long blue-ish black hair and blue eyes, dressed in the uniform of the SS, carrying a musket. She wore glasses over her eyes and freckled face.

She said "Ladies of the staff of Castle Dram! My name. . Is First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle! Head of all women staff in the castle! I look forward to working with you. And hopefully. . Any prisoner who escapes. . Will be shot." The others giggled, "Now, ladies. . Try to control yourself around the men in this castle. AND the nearby civilians. Trust me, I know." She had to hold herself back. . Catching herself as she stared at the figures of her subordinates. She said, "Let's make sure we all do our duty. Dismissed!" As the others walked away, she wiped her forehead.

Known only to herself. . Van Winkle was secretly . . Something the Reich despised. She was bisexual. She thanked God she caught herself before she did anything rash.

She walked off to see Schultz at his duties. Within two weeks, Schultz had earned the respect of the castle's staff. A seasoned veteran of the First World War. And a sergeant who knew how to do his job properly. Even Van Winkle respected him.

Van Winkle had an opinion about everyone in camp. Respect for Schultz. Both respect and fear of Miklos. And. . Found Klink funny.

She said "Well. . Onto the paperwork."

In the medical building behind the castle, a guard laid on his stomach. His pants were lowered, as he was getting treatment.. For an ass wound.

Treating him was a woman, dressed in the uniform of the Britannian army medical corps. She had kong orange hair and green eyes. She was presently holding back the urge to vomit as she patched up the German guard. Her name was Shirley Finette.

The guard said, "You know, I have been wondering.. Is your country called Britannia.. Or is it Canada?"

Shirley replied, "Long story short.. The official name is Britannia. Canada is more of a common name but.. I personally don't mind being called either." She parched up the guard's wound.

The nation of Canada had two names. Canada and "Holy Britannia." Named after a former Royal family of Britain, who fled after being disgraced. But.. Most of the world called it Canada.

Next to Shirley sat a young girl, in the uniform of the French army. This girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She sat, taking notes. This girl.. Was named Angel. The youngest girl in the French army, and the youngest prisoner in castle dram. She was also the POWs clerk.

Like Shirley, she was resisting the urge to vomit. She resisted it and continued to write notes about the procedure and everything she knew about this endeavor.

Shirley finished the procedure, and told the guard, "It's okay. You can leave now. Back to your post."

Shirley turned to Angel, "So.. Got all the notes?"

Angel nodded and smiled, "Just got to turn these notes in to Klink!"

Shirley kneeled to look the girl in the eye, and said, in concern, "Klink's office is at the top of the west tower. That's a lot of stairs, you know. You sure you don't want some help to get up there?"

Angel smiled and shook her head, "No. I got it."

Shirley said, "Okay, kid. Give my regards to the Kommandant."

Angel chuckled, "Sure!" She grabbed her notes and carefully sealed them in her file, running out of the medical building.

She looked around, knowing no one could see hear. She spread out her wings. Yes. Wings. Angel was one of six people who had been experimented on.. And given bird DNA. She proceeded to fly over to the top of the west tower's stairs.

Angel made her way to Klink's office and knocked on the door. Klink yelled, "Who is it?!"

Angel said "Corporal Angel, Herr Kommandant!"

Klink yelled back, "Come in!" She walked in, "Yes, yes. You're the world's most adorable POW. Now, what can I do for you?"

Angel handed Klink the report she made.

Klink cleared his throat and read it, "December 19, 1941. Guards Hermann Gruber and Franz Schafer got into a brawl over one of the female guards, Helga Klauptman. Despite the fact that both men are already married." Klink looked at her, "Charming." He went back to the report, "Both received minor wounds. However, due to long list of transgressions, Gruber had been transferred to combat duty in Eastern Front. Schaefer suffered a wound to his backside and has been patched up in the castle's medical building. Nothing further to report." Klink threw the report into his fireplace.

Angel said, enraged, "Hey! I had to watch that procedure!"

Klink replied, "Why should I care?! I can't turn something like that in to Berlin! They will laugh! I run a tight ship! And I refuse to let those fat cats in Berlin, turn me into a laughingstock!" He looked at her and realized. . She was still a child. He sighed, "I appreciate the effort, Corporal. But, I know Berlin, and Budapest for that matter, would never accept a report like that! I appreciate your efforts but. . I will need something else."

Angel said "Alright, Kommandant. I'll try." She saluted him and walked out. Closing the door. She whispered, "But don't be such a sour kraut.'

(Later that year).

German and Hungarian soldiers on the Russian Front. Fighting the shared enemy that was the Soviet Union.

One of the officers leading the Soviet counter attack was Weiss Schnee. A beauty from the Ukrainian city of Atlas. She was rather short, with long white hair tied in a side ponytail and icy blue eyes. Over her left eye was a scar, from a skirmish with the Germans. Dressed in the Soviet infantry uniform.

It was no secret that Weiss stepfather, Jacques Schnee, was one of Stalin's advisers. A corrupt one, willing to do nothing for the Soviet people. . And everything for himself.

Weiss was leading the counter offensive at Stalingrad. She yelled, "Comrades! The Germans must be pushed back! Do NOT let them take this city!"

The other soldiers of the Soviet army despised Jacques. And any one of them would be happy to abandon Weiss. She meant nothing to them. Only the city did.

The other Soviet soldiers abandoned Weiss, taking their leave. Others getting killed.

Weiss, by use of sword and gun, fought the Germans. She slaughtered most of them. But failed to notice a German sniper, at her left. The sniper wounded her in the shoulder.

A group of Hungarian soldiers came up. One noticed her. . Figure and gave a wolf whistle. They lifted her up.

The Hungarian officer said, recognizing her, "The young, talented and beautiful Weiss Schnee. What is such a rare find like yourself, doing so far from the Ukraine?"

Weiss said, "Germany attacked. Soviet citizens responded. I will not stand by as you Hungarians and the German parasites destroy Europe! Especially the USSR!"

The Hungarians chuckled. The officer among them said, "Get her to Castle Dram!"

The soldiers continued to hit on her. Wolf whistles, cat calls, etc. She merely turned her nose up at them, shrugged them off and acted as snobbish as she could.

After a short time. . They got to the castle. Escorting Weiss to Klink's office.

Klink saw her beauty and served some wine.

The Hungarian officer said, "Colonel Klink. I am Lieutenant Kappler. We captured the young Captain Schnee here."

Klink said, confused, "Schnee? That sounds. . Like a German name. I thought the file said she was Ukrainian."

Kappler replied, "A group of Germans escaped to Ukraine sometime in the 18th century. They became Ukrainians by right. . And have remained there since."

Klink said, "Oh. Well, that makes sense but. . Why bring a Soviet here? As I recall, Stalin never signed the Geneva POW Convention."

Kappler replied, "She was captured by Hungarian forces and seen as very valuable. So, we decided to place her here."

Klink said, in compliance, "Makes sense." He read the file and said "If that's all Captain, you may leave whenever you want."

Kappler saluted and left.

Klink said, smiling 'suggestively', "You know Miss Schnee. . We don't get many people like you. We have female prisoners, certainly. But not ones with beauty such as yours."

Weiss looked at Klink and saw that he looked. . Old. Between his 40's-50's

She said, "If you are trying to impress me romantically, Colonel. . Don't even try. I don't do men from enemy countries. Especially ones who are years older than myself."

Klink's smile disappeared. He said, "Miss Schnee! It would behoove you to show respect to me! Because I am an officer of higher rank! AND the Kommandant of this castle! There will be no disrespect here!"

Weiss replied, "Very well. I would like to be taken to my quarters. Possibly take a shower."

Klink said "The shower for female prisoners is just outside the barracks. Your barracks are on the west side of the field, behind this castle. The guards will show you the way."

Weiss was taken to the barracks by two women guards.

Upon arrival. . They saw a man cleaning every single barracks. Including the women's. This man had black, slicked hair and blue eyes dressed in the British army uniform.

The man said, "Oh! Terribly sorry for walking into this section."

Schultz ran up and yelled, "Alfred! What are you doing here?"

Alfred replied, "Ah! Sergeant Schultz! My sincerest apologies for leaving the barracks at a time like this, but I had been informed that the castle was to receive its first prisoner from the Soviet army. I wanted the barracks to be perfectly clean for them." He saw Weiss, "Is that her?"

Weiss said, "Da. Captain Weiss Schnee, third Ukrainian infantry, Soviet army."

Alfred shook hands with her, "Alfred Pennyworth. Fifty first machine gun regiment, British army."

Schultz said, smiling, "I hate to interrupt your little meeting. But you know you are not allowed in here, Pennyworth! C'mon! Let's go talk to the Kommandant."

Alfred smirked, "And let him know I slipped out of sight, while you were on duty?"

Schultz sighed. He yelled, "I KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING!" He walked away.

Alfred walked back to the men's barracks and waited for further instructions.

A convoy of trucks was bringing in prisoners. Three trucks. One for female prisoners, one for male prisoners and one special prisoner.

Schultz and Van Winkle read the manifests of prisoners and saw them walk out of the truck.

Schultz said, confused, "These prisoners look like. . That one country Germany allies itself with. Uh. . Japan, I think?"

Van Winkle replied, "Sergeant, these people are defectors from Japan. They defected and joined the armies of Britain, Canada and America."

Schultz realized, "Oh. Alright."

Prisoners continued to get off the trucks. Shirley came to the window and saw them. She recognized them.

She said, "The Black Knights." She saw them all, knowing who they were.

The black knights were a group of the most elite Japanese defectors in the allied armies. And they were lead by one of Britannia/Canada's greatest officers.

One notable member of the Black Knights was a young woman with short red hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a red shirt with hints of black and red pants. This Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki. The half Canadian half Japanese pilot of the black knights.

Shirley walked up to her and said, "Kallen!"

Kallen saw her, "Shirley!" The two hugged. Kallen asked, "How ya been?!"

Shirley replied, smiling, "Alright, given the circumstances." She looked around, "Is the big man with you?"

Kallen chuckled, "As always." She looked around, "So, there some kind of senior POW we report to, or-"

The guards came, "Your leader shall report to our Kommandant. No more, no less."

The prisoners were sent to their barracks. As the last prisoner got out of the truck. A tall slim young man with short raven black hair and violet eyes. Dressed in the uniform of the Canadian army. This was Lelouch Vi Britannia. Prince of Britannia/Canada, and Commander of the Black Knights.

The Prince stood and saw the two women. He smiled, knowing they were okay.

Weiss came up and asked, "You know him?"

Shirley smiled, "Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia. Son of the Emperor of Britannia. Heir to the throne. Colonel of the Canadian army-"

Kallen interrupted, "And husband to God knows how many women. Both of us included."

Shirley looked annoyed. Weiss chuckled, "Well. . You must have some bizarre family holidays."

Lelouch looked over to them and said, "I'm delighted to see you are both alright."

They both smiled, "Same to you, dear."

Lelouch looked around at the guards. He asked, "Quite the mess isn't it?"

Shirley said, "Yeah. But, it is what it is."

Kallen scoffed, "And it's only going to get better, right?"

Shirley replied, "Your sarcasm is not appreciated. Let's go before the guards come."

Schultz looked at the prisoner manifest again. He walked up to Lelouch and said, "Colonel.. Britannia? You report to Kommandant Klink. You're the new senior POW officer, around here."

Lelouch smirked, "Really? I'll be sure to remember that."

Lelouch walked over to the west tower and walked up the stairs to Klink's office. He knocked on the door. Klink said, "Come in!"

Lelouch opened the door, and saw a smiling Klink.

Klink said, "Good." He sat down at his desk, "Please, your highness. Sit down. I don't bite."

Lelouch muttered, "Perhaps that's why Hitler sent you so far out here."

Klink heard him. He turned to the Colonel Prince and said, "You would benefit greatly from showing your Kommandant respect! We placed you, a Royal. . In a castle.. To show that there are some places, even you bloody royals can't call home! But for the rest of this war.. This castle shall be where you are."

Lelouch said, "Herr Kommandant. . Don't push your luck." He stood up, "I will salute you and try to cooperate. But my respect must be earned. It's not something I intend to simply give you, just because you command the prison I'm in."

Klink looked angered by that comment. He said, "Very well. But, know that you are not improving your situation. Dismissed!" They saluted as Lelouch walked out of the door.

Lelouch walked back to the barracks.

One of the black knights walked up to him. A man with frizzy black hair, brown eyes, and dressed in the British uniform walked up. The man was also carrying a Star of David in his hand. Back home, he wore it on his chest. But, as they were in Hungary.. An ally of Germany.. He felt of best to hide that. This was Oghi. Lelouch's second in command of the black knights.

He asked, "So.. We now know where this operation is supposed to take place. Now what?"

Lelouch said, "Spread the word of what we do. We will need support of the other POWs if this operation is supposed to succeed."

This castle had been chosen, by the allied high command.. As a base of operations. For POWs.. To help others escape, and sabotage the enemy.

Naturally, everyone had a different reaction to this.. But they were happy to help.

Alfred asked, showing respect, "Colonel.. I don't mean to questions orders but.. Must we truly.. Dig?" It was no secret Alfred didn't care for dirt. And digging tunnels.. Means dirt.

Lelouch pointed to the POWs, currently digging tunnels. Including Weiss.

The young colonel asked, "Does it look like we have a choice, Alfred?"

Alfred sighed, "No." He grabbed a shovel and said, "My apologies, sir." Then started digging.

Lelouch smiled. But this smiled faded, as he saw a note from the underground. There's a group of German Generals.. Planning to assassinate Hitler.

Lelouch said, "These people are either bold, insane.. Or unintelligent." He looked to the tunnels, "But we aren't."

Soon enough.. The tunnels were finished. The young commander said, smiling, "This.. Will be wonderful."


End file.
